Do me all night
by Izaya-sama
Summary: Izaya is simply too curious for his own good. Putting on one of Shizu-chan's bartender uniforms without approval? Ts, ts, ts. That calls for a little "punishment". Though informant will really enjoy, what his beloved Shizu-chan has in store for him. Shizaya, established relationship, oneshot.


_Author's note: Hey there~_

_ Last few months I spent roleplaying with my lovely rp-partner Shizu-chan ( u/5110782/LIoyd) and we decided to share a bits of our roleplay with the rest of Shizaya fans, since there's never enough Shizaya stories out there, ne~? Shizu-chan put this story together from roleplay for you and I'll gladly share it with you~_

_Mysteriously, we have the ability to turn almost every roleplay into smutty smut... So this is_ _nothing for pure innocent souls. This is yaoi in its best. Plot? For what when you can have a hot making-out, right? It's not bad from time to time. So enjoy, my lovely humans~_

___**Title:** Do me all night (credits for title go to Shizu-chan~)  
**Rating:** M (for a reason, really~)  
**Pair:** Shizuo x Izaya (this story contains male x male relationship)  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Durarara or any of the characters. _

* * *

In a certain ex-bartender's dark apartment, a quiet 'click' could be heard and the door opened.

''Heh, I could make a career as burglar.'' Izaya snickered to himself as he hid the latchkey and sneaked into Shizuo's apartment.

''Now, when will you come home, Shizu-chan~? Don't let me wait here for too long,'' he continued. Closing the door, Izaya looked around for a good place where he could hide himself to surprise his beloved monster when he comes home. ''Ah...''

The informant went straight into the bedroom with a grin. As he entered the room, he looked around and made few steps towards the wardrobe.

''Hiding in closet, how classical, ne~?'' He chuckled and opened the door... only to see an army of bartender uniforms hanging on the hangers.

''Uwaaa, just as I always thought~'' He took one of the uniforms and looked at it closer.

''How can you seriously wear this every day, Shizu-chan~'' He shook his head and then curiosity got the better out of him as he took off his clothes. Izaya put on Shizuo's trousers, shirt and vest, everything hanging on him funnily as the clothes were too big for him.

''Hmm, and this...'' He went to bathroom and put the bow around his neck, observing his look in the mirror.

Meanwhile, Shizuo had just made it to his building, walking up the stairs. The elevator was no use, since it's broken and the dim lights there flickered non-stop. The damn landlord better call the technician or else Shizuo's gonna lose it. It was bad enough that he had an awful day today, so it was quite a relief that Tom had asked him to leave early. Once he's in front of his door, there was a clinking of keys before he turned the handle, pushing the door and turning on the lights.

''Just as I left you...'' He quietly mused, before closing the door behind him.

As Shizuo took his shoes off, he wondered if he should take a nap. Just collapsing on the couch would be enough for the day. He thought about it again and figured the bed's a hell lot more better. After taking his vest off, his bowtie, his blue-tinted glasses and his belt off, he took a few minutes to carefully arrange his polished dress shoes at the side. He took a step back and admired his handiwork, before sighing as he made his way to his bedroom.

''Smells... ''He wrinkled his nose.

Strange. Izaya's lingering smell was so strong in his apartment, which was a weird thing because it wasn't this pungent normally. Upon further inspection he smirked and went straight to the bathroom, coughing loud enough so Izaya can hear him.

Izaya was just busy admiring his reflection on the mirror, fixing the bow into perfect position, when he heard Shizu-chan's cough behind the doors. His eyes scanned around the room as he tried to come up with an excuse.

''Ah, Shizu-chan, you always know how to surprise me in the most unexpected moment~'' He sighed and made a cool pose next to the sink, waiting for the blonde to come in with sly smirk.

''Izaya, how did yo—'' Shizuo's mouth gaped in a small 'o' when he saw Izaya in familiar clothing. _His_ clothing in fact.

''Welcome home, Master~'' Izaya chuckled as Shizuo opened the door.

''Izayaaa?'' He shifted slightly and opened the door wider, walking in towards the other until he pulled in Izaya's collar until his face was just inches away from Izaya's face, almost observing him.

''Aren't you supposed to be at your place? I told you I was gonna head over. Not only did you sneak in, but you also wore my uniform too… '' Shizuo said, loosening his grip.

He looked at Izaya up and down. ''Those don't even fit you...'' Shizuo chuckled.

''Don't say, genius~'' The shorter male smirked and stretched his neck to plant a quick, soft kiss on Shizuo's lips. Shizuo enjoyed the light peck on his lips, but he clearly thought it wasn't enough.

''No wonder they don't fit, when you're so big...'' Izaya pouted slightly and looked away with a faint sigh.

''No surprise. It's too unproportional.'' Shizuo agreed.

''I just wanted to surprise you and I got curious on how it feels to wear your clothes when I looked in your closet...Seems like you always catch me in the most unexpected moments .'' Izaya explained. He glanced at Shizuo with a smirk forming on his lips.

''Ne, what do you think, do I look sexy?''

Shizuo sighed as his eyes wondered all around Izaya, liking how his shirt looked on the flea and the way the collar was drooping just off his shoulders because of the large size. The only response he can do was nod.

''Sexy...'' Shizuo leaned closer to Izaya, pinning the dark-haired raven to the tiled walls as he effortlessly captures his lips in a deep, rough kiss.

Izaya returned the kiss, his hands wandering through the blonde's back and stopped at his ass, groping it teasingly as his teeth sank into his lip slightly. Shizuo let out a pleasured groan. The blond leaned down to nip at the skin on Izaya's neck, placing a soft kiss there before licking his jawline with the flick of his slick tongue. He slipped his hands at Izaya's uniform, lifting it up so that it bunches just below his armpits.

''A-ah~'' Izaya gasped, feeling so many pleasurable sensations coming from Shizuo.

Izaya broke the kiss once he really had to catch his breath and gave Shizuo his trademark smirk while softly panting. ''N-ne, Shizu-chan...Maybe I should prepare you a drink~...'' Izaya leaned into his ear and whispered.

''What about Sex on the Beach~?'' he continued. Shizuo smirked. Sex on the Beach was a popular cocktail he used to mix during his job as a bartender. Shit, the flea's really into roleplaying, he thought.

''I forgot the recipe...Care to enlighten me, Izaayaa?'' Shizuo whispered in the other's ear, then breathed along his neck.

''I find it...hnn...somehow hard to concen...ah...trate~'' Izaya cocked his head to the side to give Shizuo more space to tease the sensitive skin on his neck.

''The bed isn't usually needed to prepare a drink, right? But I somehow can't get it out of my head.'' Izaya nuzzled his face into Shizuo's hair.

Before Shizuo pulled away, he watched the raven with a gratifying chuckle, enjoying how he melted with his simple touches.

''So cute...'' He swinged Izaya over his shoulder.

''Alright. We're doing this on the bed.''

Shizuo went out of the bathroom, then he dumped Izaya on the mattress. He brought his head to his nipple, swirling his tongue at the hard nub. Then, the blond began to suck it sharply.

Izaya buried his fingers into Shizuo's hair and hissed.

''Hnnn~ Are you going to punish me for borrowing your clothes...ah...Shizu-chan?'' Under Shizuo's ministrations, a hard bulge was quickly starting to form in his pants.

Shizuo separated his lips from Izaya's skin in a thin film of saliva, looking up to him with a predatory growl. ''You did take them without permission... Which is why I'm gonna punish you.'' He smirked as his hand rested on top of Izaya's bulge.

''I wouldn't really mind~'' A smirk appeared on Izaya's lips as he looked down at Shizuo, the erotic sight in front of him just turned him on even more.

''Heh, What's this? You getting hard already?'' Shizuo rubbed the other's groin while finding himself is getting more and more aroused. Izaya arched his back and shut his eyes immediately, as a tingling feeling of pleasure jolted through his body.

''S-Shizu-chan...What do you have in mind...hnn...I wonder?'' Izaya bucked his hips against Shizuo's palm, seeking more pleasure.

The ex-bartender unzipped Izaya, letting his erection out in all its glory.

''This.'' He breathed.

Shizuo worked on his own zipper, pulling his cock, which was now hard and hypersensitive, out of the restriction of his boxers. An orb of precum gathered at the tip of his cock, while it twitched with need.

''Got an idea... Turn around.''

Getting the idea, Izaya lifted himself and bit Shizuo's lip playfully.

''So lewd, Shizu-chan~''

He moved himself to lie on Shizuo in 69 and was glad that Shizuo couldn't see blush which spreaded across his cheeks. Izaya leaned over his hard member and shoved his own in front of Shizuo's face.

''Nnh..'' Shizuo grunted satisfied at the new position, while both of his hands wrapped around Izaya's cock, pulling the foreskin down in one fluid stroke.

'' In our outfits... Isn't it like having sex with yourself, Shizu-chan?'' Izaya chuckled softly as he grabbed the base of Shizuo's cock and then licked the tip tentatively.

''Ah..'' Shizuo's eyes fluttered closed at the strange sensation of giving pleasure and also receiving it.

''Sh-shut up...You wore my clothing.. Can't help it if it turned me on.'' Shizuo opened his mouth and sucked at only tip of Izaya's length, lapping the precum there with his tongue before taking it whole, slowly and sensually, until his mouth reached the base, and then back up again until it was barely in his mouth. Izaya gasped with Shizuo's cock between his lips as shots of pleasant electricity ran from his member to every cell in his body, making his fingers curl in pleasure. ''Hnn~'' Izaya moaned, and trying to return Shizu-chan the same amount of sensation, he swallowed Shizuo's hot, slick shaft, twirling his tongue around it as he enjoyed the way it twitched in his mouth impatiently, a sign indicating that Shizuo liked the feeling just as much as him.

''Mmm~'' Izaya hummed and groaned from his throat, providing exciting vibrations as he bobbed his head up and down, shivering slightly. He tried to endure the temptation just to simply enjoy the unbelievable pleasure as Shizuo's mouth did wonders to his cock.

''Mnghh..!'' Shizuo groaned, ripples of pleasure spreaded through him from Izaya's hot mouth, and it was hard to concentrate with the mind-blowing amount of estacsy he's receiving.

After few harsh pants, Shizuo was already taking Izaya's length in his mouth again, dragging his wet tongue upon the crown of his arousal, making sure to lick of as much 'milk' as he can, while his fingers carefully slid stheir way up along his ass. In a matter of moments, he slipped his hand in Izaya's boxers and probbed a finger in the flea's entrance, curling his fingers in just a bit inside Izaya. As a new sensation brought a little bit of pain, Izaya let go of Shizuo's cock to hiss quietly. Soon, the pain turned into exciting pleasure and made him even more passionate than before. Shizuo finally began to bob his head as well, his cheeks sinked in with a strong suck.

Izaya bucked his hips against the finger, forcing it deeper inside him, moaning loudly, before he hungrily attacked Shizuo's member with his mouth again. Shizuo let out a muffled moan one part in pleasure of the sensation of having the raven's entrance twitch and envelop his fingers sweetly, but two parts in frustration because the motion made Izaya's cock slide slightly out of his mouth. Shizuo's having none of that shit. His own erection was throbbing and pulsing, as he felt he's getting closer to coming. As revenge, Shizuo sucked even harder, while his finger thrusted in and out of Izaya's taut hole. Izaya sucked the tip of Shizuo's cock and rolled his tongue around it, savouring it like lollipop. The informant's body temperature grew enormously as the feeling in his guts was nearing its climax, his cock in Shizuo's mouth pulsing. Shizuo wasn't trying to be cocky or anything, but his fingers were no where near his size. They both neared their orgasm and Shizuo released his cum in Izaya's mouth as he saw stars. Izaya drank all of Shizuo's 'milk', mewling passionately, and let go of the blonde's cock when it finally becomes limp. He tugged on sheets tightly with his fingers and trickle of seed ran down from corner of his lips as he kept his mouth open, panting and moaning because of the double pleasure Shizuo offered to him.

''Shizu-o-oh...hnn...'' Izaya cummed hard into his mouth with a soft whimper, just as Shizuo's fingers brushed against his sweet spot.

Knowing that his fingers brushed against the flea's prostate, Shizuo smirked, deciding to tease him a little bit by stroking the little bundle of nerves in his body with the tip of his finger just when Izaya came. He lapped up all the cum that Izaya squirted, until not a single speck was left as he swallowed it all calmly as if it was warm milk

''Ha...Too bad I couldn't see your face when you cum..Right, Izaya?'' He chuckled as he took his fingers out. Then, he grabbed both of Izaya's hips and adjusted his position so that he could flick his tongue over the raven's entrance.

''Ha-ah? W-What are you do...whoa-hnn'' Izaya shuddered at the unusual, wet and soft feeling of something probing on his entrance and the idea what's going on down there makes him blush like tomato.

''S-Shizu-chan...d-don't...''Izaya squeaked but his body said otherwise, trembling in anticipation. He risked one glance over his shoulder at Shizuo, biting his lip, his cheeks flushed by shining red.

''I-it's...ah...You don't have to lick there...''He muttered highly embarrassed, an unusual reaction, when it came to him.

Shizuo started experimenting ; trying to see Izaya's body reaction if he does quick, light flicks from his tongue to his twitching hole to see if Izaya would jolt from surprise, or if he run his tongue along the muscles, long and deep to see if Izaya would shiver. Izaya's body tensed and relaxed, trying to get used to strange feeling, which made him shiver as he couldn't get enough of it. Izaya felt like he was dying from embarrassment at the same time. One thing was for sure, his body loved the blonde's slick muscle teasing the most intimate part of his body, as blood's rushing down to his member once again, even when he just came before a while. Shizuo then let go of the raven's hips, licking his lips in a growl.

''Shizu...ah...'' Izaya looked at him rather desperately when the sensation suddenly stopped.

''Wanted more of you...Sorry.'' He sighed, basking in the afterglow of his orgasm as he tried to balance his breathing, his chest heaving up and down.

''You d-don't have to apologize, Shizu-chan...I just didn't think you would like to...''He hid his face into his hands, muttering. ''Geez, it's embarrassing.''

Shizuo's eyes widened, wondering how his usual perverted Izaya could also turn bright red, blushing like that. His eyes aligned with Izaya just as the other turned his head to look at him, and Shizuo caught sight of his flushed face.

''Whoa... '' Shizuo didn't exactly _know_ what he did in fact, to make Izaya completely cover his face.

''Oi, what's with that reaction? Did it feel good?''

He paused until he realized it, and a smirk spreaded across his face as he grabbed hold of Izaya's hips once more.

''Heh, you enjoyed that, don't you? I wonder if you can even come from it..'' Wanting to find out, he slowly kisses Izaya's entrance with his lips, before swirling his tongue around it, inserting his tongue inside, even deeper than before.

''Of course it _does_ feel goo-ooo...'' Izaya yelped when the soft touch of Shizuo's lips turned into penetration by the slick, playful tongue of his. The informant's inner muscles clenched on the soft intruder, not wanting to lose the sensation which waved over all the nerves in his body. The feeling of something so intimate and lewd made his member grow hard again.

''S-Shizu...''Izaya purred and buried his face onto Shizuo's stomach, his hard cock swinging between his legs, begging for attention as precum covered the tip. ''So good...I love it...More...I need more of you. '' he mumbled in a lusty and silky voice.

''Here?'' Shizuo said rather low and sexily, before he continued to tease Izaya with his curious tongue, lowering his head to roll his tongue from the back of his testes all the way up to Izaya's opening again. His eyes flickered, noticing Izaya's hard arousal. So he let out a groan, not getting enough. Wanting to possess every single expanse of Izaya, he moved his tongue along, licking and mouthing the hole while he held apart the cheeks. At one point, he purred against Izaya's ass, nipping gently at the sensitive opening before pointing his tongue to press inside of his tight hole deeper again, moving around Izaya's insides. Izaya squirmed under his touches, soft pants and moans escaping his mouth every now and then, as Shizuo pressed his tongue against various sensitive spots on his heated body.

''Shizu-chan~" Izaya cooed in a needy, lewd voice when he finally felt the feeling of orgasm almost overwhelming him. Finally, Shizuo blinked and pulled his tongue out. Izaya sensed the loss of the amazing pleasurable sensation which Shizuo's soft little muscle delivered to him till now.

He lifted his head, shuddering, and turned his face to Shizuo with a desperate expression.

''W-why did you stop...right now?'' He gazed at the blonde with trembling lips, cheeks dusted by red and little tears which builded in corner of his eyes.

''Because...''Not giving a logical reason, Shizuo gently pushed Izaya off him, as he found himself getting even more turned on by the flush of the other's body and the sensation of his opening quivering around his tongue earlier. Sparks flew straight to his groin as he, once more, grew hard until his arousal was pulsing with desire.

''You can't leave me like this...I...ah...need more of you, Shizu-chan...''

''Heh..slow down, flea.''

Turning, he peered down at Izaya while rubbing his mouth with the back of his hand. ''I've never seen you like this before..So needy..''

Smirking, Shizuo settled between his legs, running his lips along Izaya's thigh before planting a soft kiss there. Izaya spreaded his legs wide and wrapped them around the other's body , looking down at him with a pout. The ex-bartender shifted his weight on top of Izaya, probing three digits at his opening which was already quite wet after his earlier ministrations.

''Che, I ain't gonna let you have all the fun.'' Shizuo said.

''S-Shizu-chan...Don't act like you don't need this...hnn~'' He gasped as Shizuo stretched him, precum leaking from tip of his hardened erection again.

''Ah...just do it already...mmm...'' Izaya curled his toes in pleasure while breathing out sweet moans. ''Or I'll...push you down on bed and take what I need~''Izaya glanced at his lover with puffed cheeks, looking much more funny than threatening.

Shizuo shuddered, taking his fingers out.

''Impatient, aren't we? I'll put it in...''

The taller male gave a low groan, while his cock continued to pulse and rage because it didn't get the attention it needed.

Shizuo began to nip at his neck gently, grazing his lips at Izaya's ear.

''And I won't even stop once I'm in...''Shizuo whispered sexily, even though he wasn't that much of a dirty talker. Izaya mewled.

He pushed the tip of his cock in Izaya's opening while his hot breathe puffs against the side of the informant's face.

Izaya winced a bit as he entered him, his muscles aching and clenching in pleasure at the same time. After a moment, Shizuo pushed his hips backwards and slammed inside Izaya, quickening his pace after every thrust until eventually the tip of his cock hits his sweet spot. He was true to his words though, he didn't even stop.

''Ha-aah..!'' Izaya cried out as he abused his prostate, digging his nails into Shizuo's back.

''D-don't stop...ah...Shizuo...So good~''

''Y-yeah. So good, Izaya...Ah..'' Shizuo let out a rather arousing groan with the feeling of Izaya clench and lock around him, sending his world spinning. His thrusts became more intense, not even taking a break in between.

Even while breathing rapidly, Izaya looked for Shizuo's lips with his own, seducing them into passionate wet kiss, moaning and mewling into the other's mouth as Izaya's body squirmed with every deep thrust of Shizuo's hips into his tight hole.

Shizuo happily complied with his kiss, delving and exploring deep into his mouth with his tongue as the wet sensation made his cock twitch a few times inside Izaya. He would pull out and thrust back in, his balls rubbing against Izaya's buttcrack after each pound. Shizuo broke the kiss and panted against Izaya's mouth.

''I'm c-coming, Izaa...Nnnh..''

There was an explosion of warmth and wetness as Shizuo reached his climax, releasing inside Izaya in an outburst of orgasm.

Just the moment Shizuo pushed deep into him for the last time and filled his insides with his hot thick semen, Izaya also losed it, orgasm hitting him again.

''Aaah~''

A sensation so intense, Izaya didn't feel for a long time hit every nerve in his body, his vision turning white and he sobbed quietly from the mindblowing feeling when strings of his seed covered both of their bodies. Shizuo slowly pulled out, his slick length sliding out easily with a pop. His harsh pants gradually slow down, enjoying the soft after-feeling of sex . He smiled, finding the expression Izaya made when he released quite – beautiful.

''Shizu-chan...love you...'' Izaya whispered into his ear, basking in his afterglow, having a feeling that he might melt from happiness as he cuddled to Shizuo, not minding the sticky mess at all.

''I love you too, Iza_-chan_.'' Shizuo replied with a tease, purposely adding the -chan to the name. He collapsed on top of Izaya, resting his head on the informant's collarbone. Shizu-chan's voice brought Izaya back down to earth from his after-sex paradise and he moved his hand lazily to Shizuo's hair, wrapping a strand around his finger. The semen didn't bother Shizuo one bit as he wrapped his arms around Izaya's body. Soon, he drifted off to sleep, forgetting about how he stained his bartender uniforms.

''What did you just call me, Shizu-chan~?''Izaya pulled the beast of Ikebukuro's hair slightly, joining in their little tease game, but soon the tiredness overpowered him too, when he heard soft steady breaths coming from Shizuo.

''I'll scold you later, nya~...'' Izaya let out a sound very similar to cat's meow as he yawned and nuzzled his face into Shizuo's hair, his hand running down blonde's back.

"Hmm...Shizu-chan's clothes aren't that bad..." was Izaya's last thoughts that ran through his mind before he drifted to sleep as well.

* * *

_Feel free to drop us a review, if you had fun~ Stay tuned, there will be more stories from Izaya-sama's life *winks*_


End file.
